Revelation
by Bug Evans
Summary: During an undercover mission with Carter, John has a revelation.
1. Chapter 1

Until then, it never occurred to John how beautiful she was. He wasn't sure what had changed in her or in him, to finally get to see the woman in her. He didn't feel different but she, on the other hand, looked completely different to him.

Carter was more feminine. The light waves of her hair were hypnotizing as was the suddenly sensual sway of her hips. Since when was Carter so sensual anyway?

John was attracted to her since their very first encounter. But this attraction was nothing spiritual, it was purely primal. He wanted her, he wanted to make love to her. He wanted from her the most basic, the most carnal thing two people could want from one another.

John wanted to let his hands travel up and down her sensuous curves. He want his fingertips to lightly brush a path on her skin for his lips to follow after. He wanted to burn her chocolatey skin with kisses. He wanted to taste her and see if, much like chocolate she too could melt.

Carter's voice seemed different too. Huskier maybe? John wasn't sure but it awoke something in him. He let his thoughts wander in places he never thought they would. He wondered how she would look naked, how she would look with nothing but himself on top of her. He wondered how her voice would sound when fueled by desire. He wanted to know how his name would sound rolling off her tongue in a moment of pure passion. He imagined their limbs tangled together; her brown skin contrasting with his white skin like a swirl of chocolate in a vanilla ice cream.

What about her lips? How her full lips would taste? He wondered about that too. How would they feel on his own? Were they as soft as they appeared to be? And her tongue? He imagined his and hers engaging in a battle; a sweet battle of passion and driven by lust. A sweet battle in which they were both winners.

What about her breasts? He wondered how they would fit in his palms. How they would feel pressed to his bare chest. He wondered how much her nipples would harden between his lips or under each stroke of his warm tongue. How about if he lightly nibbled on them?

John tried to imagine how she would moan and sigh under his touch. If she would squirm under his gaze or hold it with defiance. Would she whimper if he stopped? Was she as passionate in bed as she was on the job? Would she try to be in control like she was of everything else? Or would she let him lead and abandon herself completely?

It was getting difficult to focus on the matter at hand. This undercover mission was revealing itself to be an eye opener for John. He had a hard time keeping his thoughts in check. There was nothing he could do to keep them from wandering down a path of lust.

How would it feel like to be buried inside her? Would she be able to take every inches of him? He imagined her hips swaying at the same pace as his, to the rhythm of their scattered breath for only music. He envisioned her back arching as she would get closer to her release. Would she clench the sheets or hold on to him? Would she dig her nails in his flesh? Or was she more of a biter? He wanted to know how fierce she could be.

John wondered again when did she become this beautiful. He was aware she was an attractive woman; he wasn't blind he could see it, as any one else could. But in this moment she was beautiful. The kind of beauty that humbles you, the kind that makes you stare hard. The kind of beauty you would think of when someone describes a night sky full of stars. How could he have missed this?

He let his mind wander further down the path of desire. It was consuming and overwhelming. He wanted nothing more than to be on his knees at her feet, idolizing her, adoring her. What would happen if he let his tongue travel on her; from her thighs to the center where the real treasure lay? What if he nipped at her inner thighs? What would happen if he sucked on her bundle of nerves?

Mentally he issued himself a challenge. He would find out how loud he could get her to scream his name. He would find out just how empowering it would be to hear her moan his name. He would find out how she tastes like and how she feels like. He would know how it feels to bury himself inside her and take it slow, at first, before pounding into her with more force as he abandons himself inside her. He would get to see how beautiful she is when she's enveloped by desire; when she's basking in lust.

Further and further his mind wandered down the path of lechery. He dreamed of her hands stroking him. Her full lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. What if she was on top of him? What would it be like to see her riding him, her full breasts bouncing as she takes him in?

He wondered how she got under his skin. How did she manage to tear down the walls he carefully built around his heart? John had no idea, no answer to give to his troubled mind. He wasn't sure he wanted an answer to his question either. It was comforting to know he could still fall in love.

He had fallen in love indeed. It was a free fall with no way to stop. It was a slow fall and yet so unexpected. It was scarier than anything else he ever experienced and yet the safest thing. It was such a mundane thing to do that the concept was almost foreign to him.

Seeing Carter in another setting than the precinct or in action made him realize how bad he wished he could get to see her every day. He realized how painful it was to part ways with her after working a case. He wished he could come home to her at night and kiss her goodbye in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something on your mind John?"

_Busted_. He was caught staring. What could he possibly say? He certainly couldn't tell her he was daydreaming about making passionate love to her. She would freak out and probably shoot him. He really needed to focus on their mission.

"I was trying to think of a course of action. We need to get closer to Baya."

"How much closer can we get? I made friends with her. We're 'living' in the apartment next to hers. What more do you want?" _You_, he thought, but that was not an answer he was willing to share.

He had to admit, Carter was right. They were the closest they could be to Baya. Yet, John knew whatever danger Baya was facing, it didn't come from the apartment complex; so it had to come from her workplace.

Reese and Carter were posing as John Walters and Joss Gareth – an engaged to be married couple who lost everything due to the bad state of the economy. They were supposed to get married this year, but had to push back the wedding date when they had to invest the last of their money in this new apartment after losing their house. It was a simple cover; so common and believable no one would question it.

"I don't know, Joss. We've been here for three days and still nothing."

"I know. I'm getting tired of playing the nice little housewife. I need some action. Anything!"

"Tired of playing the housewife? Why don't you get a job?"

"John, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying, maybe Baya knows of some place that is hiring."

"When I said 'anything' John, I did not mean it literally. I'm not gonna beg for a job as a stripper."

"I wasn't thinking about that. Waitress maybe. Barmaid even. But certainly not stripper."

"Why? Is it because you don't think I can do it? Or maybe you don't think I have what it takes?"

John wondered when this turned into an argument. He replayed the conversation in his head to see where he screwed up. It was obviously something he said that set her off. Or maybe it was the way he said it. They've been living under the same roof for three days now; he was starting to know her well enough. There were two ways to end an argument with her: admit she was right or apologize. In this case, the latter would be the solution.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I would never ask of you to do something like that because I respect you."

Her face softened and he knew he managed to end this before it got out of control. He patted himself on the back for that. _It'll come in handy for the day we actually live together_, he thought before wondering where the thought came from.

"Thank you." With that she turned around and started doing the dishes.

"I'm gonna see if Finch has any new leads."

"Sure. Don't forget to take out the trash on your way."

"You're taking this undercover thing too seriously, Carter."

"Whatever, John. Just take out the trash."

* * *

With John gone and the dishes done there was nothing interesting for Carter to do around the tiny apartment. She wondered exactly how long it would take for this mission to be over. Part of her wanted to stay here with John. She was really enjoying the constant flirting, the teasing and she liked the way he looked at her when she was walking around in shorts and a tank top. The spark of lust illuminating in his blue eyes was enough to turn her on in seconds.

She was glad they weren't sharing the same room. In the confined space of the bedroom she could get lost in her fantasies and let her imagination run wild while her fingers did the walking. Each time she had to bite back her orgasm so he wouldn't hear. It wasn't the first time she pleasured herself while thinking about John. In fact, it happened often and especially when he drove her mad. In those moments she just wanted to fuck him senseless. But knowing he was in the other room, that he could hear anything if she wasn't careful enough was even more exciting to her.

Carter wished she was bold enough to go after what she wanted, and maybe she would be under different circumstances. But too many things were at stake for her to act recklessly, only motivated by her sexual appetite rather than her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

She didn't need to look through the peephole to know who was on the other side. She opened the door and moved aside to let her neighbor in.

"Baya, what can I do for you?"

As crazy as it may seem, Carter was really starting to like the girl. In these past three days they grew close and she felt bad for lying to her; she hoped when everything was over that Baya would be able to forgive her.

"Can I crash on your couch tonight? I promised my sister she could get my apartment since I was supposed to work. She's gonna bring her boyfriend, if you see what I mean?"

"I see. Well make yourself at home."

* * *

Baya insisted on cooking dinner as a way of thanking Joss and John for letting her crash on their couch. Since both John and Joss were really bad at remembering to shop for groceries, Baya decided to go pick up everything she needed to make her mother's famous gumbo. When John got back from the library, Joss hit him with the news.

"John, it's time to put our acting talents to the test."

"What do you mean?"

"I allowed Baya to crash on the couch for the night. Meaning you and I will have to act like a couple in love. And we'll have to share the room."

Joss secretly hoped that with a bit of luck maybe they would even share the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Joss could perfectly imagine what could go on in this bedroom, just like she imagined it many times before. It didn't take long for her mind to revive the thoughts of John's hands over her body. Thoughts of his hands on her were quickly replaced by thoughts of his warm tongue lapping at the hollow of her neck. She could picture him leaving burning trails of kisses on her body; the mere thought of which tightened the ball of desire she felt in her core. He would call her 'Joss' and whisper her name over and over again until she would melt into a puddle of lust or suffer from a case of spontaneous self-combustion.

She was conscious that now was probably not the best time to let her fantasies run wild, but she couldn't help it. The way he was looking at her in this moment, with his piercing blue eyes, wasn't helping her cause. She wanted nothing more but to have her way with him right there and then. She wanted to get it out of her system once and for all; have a taste of him if only to quench the thirst she felt anytime he stood close to her.

For almost two years now, since their meet up in Lyric Cafe, she wondered why his intense persona aroused her when it seemed to intimidate other people. She still had no answer; all she knew was that she felt a magnetic pull towards him. As time went by, as her friendship with John grew, it was getting harder to ignore. Joss was sure she'd given herself away more than once yet John never make a move or said something to confirm her suspicions. Now she had to play pretend—although it wasn't much of a difficulty for her to fake her attraction to John considering it was very much real—and put more effort into hiding how desperately she wanted him. Three days under the same roof gave her plenty of times to study him, she learned more about him by watching him in his everyday life than she did by talking with him. She especially loved watching him cook. There was something very erotic about John in his suit beating eggs. She would never be able to tell what it was, but she always felt the need to take a long shower after witnessing him in action in the kitchen.

Joss allowed herself to take a good look at him. He'd ditched the suit in favor of a pair of dark jeans and a lilac polo shirt. She worried her lower lip between her teeth in a fail attempt to focus back on the conversation they were having. Her eyes averted to his lips before moving back to his eyes. When she finally locked eyes with him she was taken aback by the openly lustful look he gave her. She tried to swallow past the lump that quickly formed in her throat; a simple task which proved to be harder than expected since her throat was dryer than the Desert of Ica.

In the blink of an eye John was invading her personal space, cupping her face in his strong but soft hands. The sudden and unusual physical contact caused her to take a sharp breath leaving her lips slightly parted in surprise and anticipation; a golden opportunity for the vigilante who, without missing a beat, leaned to kiss her in what was the most passionate and erotic kiss Joss ever experienced. She held on to his waist, gripping at his shirt.

His tongue engaged with hers in a lust filled battle for control. Neither one of them was willing to surrender to the other until they were out of breath. Slowly Joss came back down to Earth, realizing what just happened. She wasn't day dreaming anymore, this kiss really happened. They crossed the line and much like every line she crossed with John, there was no going back. She wanted to say something but was scared to break the spell surrounding them.

John was the first to speak. "Did you want this as much as I did?"

"Yes." Her voice was down to a whisper.

John pulled her to him. She could feel his erection pressing on her stomach which left no doubt that he was as turned on as she was by that kiss. She felt his warm breath on the skin of her neck, her body immediately reacted to his. Joss began to breathe heavily, anticipating his next move. Her senses were on high alert; with each breath she took she could inhale his scent—masculine and spicy—she tilted her head on the side giving John an easier access to place kisses alongside her jawline and down her neck.

"John..." Joss couldn't recognize her own voice. She was on a high, words were the least of her worries but she needed them to form coherent sentences. Somehow John's hands had found their way under her shirt and were cupping her breasts, gently teasing her hardened nipples with his thumbs. Joss coerced her brain to focus on speaking before giving another go at forming a sentence.

"John..." She let out a moan and bit her lip when he pinched her nipples, letting a wave of desire course in her before pooling down between her legs. She gave up and decided his name will have to suffice as a mean to communicate because sentences were too hard to manage.

"Joss..." He whispered in her ear. His hands were now on her waist, his thumbs stroking her skin sent shivers down her spine. He leaned back to look at her expecting her to continue what she was about to say. She snaked her arms behind his neck pulling him down for another heated kiss. They parted; their lungs grateful for the intake of oxygen. John rested his forehead against hers, their hot breath mingling together, lightly caressing the other, tantalizing them. Joss held on to him wrapping her hands around his biceps.

"I-I want you, John."


End file.
